muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Eat the Pictures
Don't Eat the Pictures: Sesame Street at the Metropolitan Museum of Art is a one-hour special that aired on PBS on November 16, 1983. __TOC__ In this special, the Sesame Street regulars tour New York City's Metropolitan Museum of Art after they're accidentally locked in overnight. Just as the museum closes, Big Bird announces that he must stay behind to find Mr. Snuffleupagus. While the others search the entire museum for Big Bird, he and Snuffy befriend Egyptian Prince Sahu, who has been trying to solve a riddle for more than 4,000 years so that he can finally join his parents. The boy prince claims to be under a spell cast by Osiris, the Lord of the Underworld, and asks Big Bird and Snuffy to help him find the answer to the question, "Where does today meet yesterday?" The three wander throughout the museum searching for clues from ancient Egyptian drawings, while the others examine masterpieces and art objects. Other characters have their own unique cultural experiences: Oscar the Grouch stumbles upon a Roman and Greek statue display and sings about "the most beautiful trash" he's ever seen; Cookie Monster, reading a booklet entitled "Food Art," sings the title song about museum etiquette; Grover sings to a suit of Maximillian armor; and Bert and Ernie examine a portrait of George Washington. The special was taped during July and August 1983.Jim Henson's Red Book - "7/–/1983 – ‘Taping for Please Don’t Eat the Pictures at the Met. For SS Special – talk to Karl Katz during that – begin Muppetamia.’"Slate footage seen in Old School: Volume 1 DVD trailer'' This coincided with the filming of The Muppets Take Manhattan, requiring some puppeteers to move back and forth between the two sets.Puppet Tears interview with Martin P. Robinson Songs *"Broken and Beautiful" *"I Want to Be Your Friend" *"Don't Eat the Pictures" *"You're Gonna Be a Star" *"Mothers and Children" Cast * Linda Bove as Linda * Northern Calloway as David * Loretta Long as Susan * Sonia Manzano as Maria * Bob McGrath as Bob * Roscoe Orman as Gordon * Alaina Reed as Olivia * Aram Chowdhury as Prince Sahu * James Mason as Egyptian Demon * Fritz Weaver as Osiris * Paul Dooley as Museum Guard * Li Alexander, Jason Paul Janzer, Nadia Jones, Mika Kakizaki, David Zetlin-Jones, Andrew Cassese * Caroline Kennedy (uncredited cameo) Muppet Performers * Frank Oz as Cookie Monster, Grover and Bert * Jerry Nelson as Count von Count * Richard Hunt * Brian Muehl as Telly Monster * Bryant Young * Jim Henson as Ernie * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch * Martin P. Robinson as Mr. Snuffleupagus Crew * Director: Jon Stone * Producers: Arlene Sherman, Tony Geiss, Lisa Simon * Written by: Tony Geiss * Music by: Dick Lieb, Stephen Lawrence, Tony Geiss, Chris Cerf * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Assistant: Dave Conner * 2nd Unit Director: Emily Squires * Art Director: Victor Di Napoli * Muppets by Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, Ed Christie, Don Sahlin, Noel MacNeal, Cheryl Blalock * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Audio: Blake Norton * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer Video releases Vhs.donteatthepictures.jpg| 1987 Random House Home Video 89760 ISBN 0394897609 Donteatthepicturesasianvcd.jpg| cat. no 149003 Don't_Eat_the_Pictures_DVD_full.jpg| 2011 MUSE Film and Television Art references DETP-Lady.jpg|Amedeo Modigliani DETP-Splatter.jpg|Jackson Pollock DETP-Ballerine.jpg|Edgar Degas DETP-OpenPainting.jpg|Gustav Klimt Mothers&Children01.jpg|Claus de Werve Mothers&Children03.jpg|Francisco José de Goya y Lucientes Mothers&Children11.jpg|Dieric Bouts Rosa Bonheur - The Horse Fair.jpg|Rosa Bonheur DETP-OscarFeet.jpg|Pierre Auguste Cot Mothers&Children10.jpg|Mary Cassatt Mothers&Children08.jpg|Honoré Daumier Mothers&Children02.jpg|Paul Gauguin CookieBob-Cezane.jpg|Paul Cézanne StillLifeWithHam.jpg|Philippe Rousseau Cookie-Balsam.jpg|James Peale Ugolino01.jpg|Jean-Baptiste Carpeaux First Steps, after Millet in Don't Eat the Pictures.jpg|Vincent van Gogh Mothers&Children06.jpg|Pierre-Auguste Renoir Mothers&Children09.jpg|Torii Kiyonaga Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Specials Category:Sesame Street Video Category:Museum